Me enamoré de un psicópata
by Antoshka
Summary: El grupo de los Vengadores quedaron atrapados bajo la garras de Los Salvadores y su líder Negan, siendo sometidos a torturas de toda índole, todos ellos a excepción de Tony Stark quien comienza a reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos hacia susodicho líder, tal vez estaba comenzando a sentir... ¿Amor?


Observaba desde su lugar la situación, como torturaban a su compañero Clint Barton con golpes directos a la boca del estómago por parte de palancas y llegando a veces al extremo de quemar su rostro con una plancha, provocando que, alaridos de dolor se escucharan por toda la habitación. Era un panorama terrible, pero había dejado de sentir pena o rabia por las cosas que les hacían, por alguna razón se había vuelto un completo apático o simplemente se hallaba distraído en ese momento, ambas eran razones válidas, pues no sentía absolutamente nada cuando torturaban a sus compañeros y sus ojos estaban puestos en cierta persona, más específicamente, en el líder de Los Salvadores, Negan, aquel psicópata sin remedio. Podía observar como este sonreía cínicamente y satisfecho a los gritos del arquero, quien había llegado al punto de pedir por su vida, pero él solo se burlaba e insistía en que continuaran con los "jueguecillos"

—¿No es divertido? —dijo el pelinegro mirando a Tony que se mantenía en un rincón de forma tan silenciosa que parecía que no estaba allí. —Me pregunto si grita así cuando le follan, sería muy interesante en averiguar. —remojo sus labios con su lengua entre ellos mientras jugueteaba con su querida Lucille, la cual ansiaba fervientemente probar la carne débil y mancharse de la sangre de Clint.

—¿Y qué harás cuando eso ocurra? —Tony arqueó una ceja, intentando evitar la mirada de Barton que no podía creer que no fuera a rescatarlo, aunque no era el único, el resto de Los Vengadores pensaba lo mismo de Tony, hasta llegaban al punto de creer que se había unido a Negan, pero Stark siempre lo negaba de forma rotunda con la excusa de "solo espero el momento perfecto" —Digo, sé que Clint tiene su lado maricotas, pero no tiene nada de divertido si vas al caso.

—Oh maldita sea Stark, como amo que tengas la razón. —rio de forma audible acercándose peligrosamente a él, quedando a unos centímetros de su rostro, cualquiera se habría intimidado al instante que Negan comenzara a acercarse, pero no Tony, él se mantenía quieto y firme con su mirada en sus ojos sombríos y en un rostro neutral.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no rescataba a sus amigos y huían de ese infierno en la tierra _? –si es que ya el infierno no estuviera presente con todos esos caminantes afuera. –_ todos y cada uno de sus amigos le preguntaban lo mismo, pero Tony jamás daba una prueba concisa, pues él tampoco entendía que le estaba pasando detestaba a Negan, quería verlo muerto por sus propias manos y que le suplicara, que pidiera piedad, eso no solo le causaba revoltijos de satisfacción, sino también cierta… ¿excitación? No, definitivamente sabía que algo estaba mal con él, tal vez el ambiente de este cuchitril le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, aunque en el fondo sabía que, muy a su pesar, él mismo se estaba contaminando de los ideales de Negan; no obstante, no solo era su ideología, su cuerpo se intoxicaba por completo de ese salvaje hombre, que ya no podía verlo de la misma forma.

Se estremeció al sentir la exhalación pesada contra su cara, no de temor, sino por algo más y, en ese instante, pudo caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando:

Se estaba enamorando profunda y enfermizamente de Negan.

—¿Qué pasa Stark? ¿Me tienes miedo? —mantenía esa sonrisa socarrona en su rostro mientras observaba ahora sus labios, como deseaba morderlos, arrancarlos de Tony y saborearlos como si fueran gominolas, aunque no tardó en sentirlos, pues el castaño, con todo el valor del mundo, tomó del rostro a Negan con firmeza robándole un demandante beso que lo dejó por primera vez estático, no se esperaba eso en lo absoluto.

«¿Qué carajo?»

No supo responder ni siquiera luego de que separaran por la falta de aire en ambos, un silencio profundo hubo por parte de todos, más por el lado de Clint que creía que ya había enloquecido al ver tal escena, pero no lo estaba, más bien, parecía que Tony había perdido totalmente el juicio.

—Eso es lo que menos esperarás de mi viejo. —acto seguido se retiró de allí dejando a un Negan abrumado, pero que luego sonrió de forma perversa, estaba dispuesto a seguirlo y poder conseguir nuevamente aquel beso, y tal vez…algo más.

—Desháganse del llorica, ya me aburrió. —y, como si estuviera totalmente cautivado por el andar de Tony, no dudo en caminar tras de él, mientras de fondo se escuchaba nuevamente los gritos de Clint que era golpeado por unas palancas en su cabeza y su cuerpo mientras continuaba siendo quemado por la plancha creando marcas irreversibles en su rostro, se había convertido en un completo monstruo por culpa de los hombres de Negan, por culpa de Tony Stark.

Cuando ambos hombres se fueron de la habitación, los gritos de dolor habían desaparecido, pero, gritos y jadeos de placer aparecieron en otra parte de dos hombres sucumbidos por el deseo desenfrenado de la lujuria.


End file.
